I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU
by Nikki Adams
Summary: This not an iCarly story, sorry. It's just an story I wrote. I didn't know what to put it under. Anyway if you like werewolves, vampires, demons, blood, action, comedey, romance, twilight, Romeo and Juliet, the movie Underworld, or weirdness please read!
1. SLAUGHTER FEST

**WARNING: NO NORMAL PEOPLE BEYOND THIS POINT!**

_This story with be kind of similar to Romeo and Juliet, Underworld, and twilight. If you like werewolves, vampires, action, romance, twilight, Underworld, or Romeo and Juliet, then I think you'll like this story._

**THE SLAUGHTER FEST, THE MEETING, AND THE FAKE VICTORY**

**CHP.1**

**(ONE WORD BY KELLY OSBOURNE)**

_THAT WORD IS WEREWOLF_

_THAT WORD IS VAMPIRE_

_THAT WORD IS LOVE_

* * *

**"You monster!" He yelled looking at his wife's dead body.**

**She was laying on the floor, face down, blood all around her, and scars covering her body. The other man laughed. Then he began to grow thick black fur and claws. His eyes became blood red.**

**"Your next." He said charging.**

* * *

**"Hurry! We don't have much time." She said dragging the 9 year old behind her. **

**They were quickly, yet quietly, running down the hallway. They stopped every so often to make sure they weren't being followed.**

**"Your next." They heard a voice growl.**

**"I think it came from here." Said the little girl running towards the door.**

**"Nooo!" Hissed the other girl.**

**She grabbed the little just before she was about to open the door. She put her hand over the girls mouth and, as quietly as she could, opened the door a little. Just enough to see a wolf like creature charge at her master. Her master opened his mouth to revel his fangs.**

**Both men- er monsters, were charging at each other. She knew one of them would die here tonight. While she waited for one to die-hopefully the wolf, she caught a glimpse of her masters wife. She couldn't help but gasp. She was a 11 yaer old vampire, but she couldn't stand the sight of blood. **

**Then she heard a lump. She turned her eye and saw the werewolves hand go right through her masters chest, spilling blood everywhere. Her eyes widened with shock.**

**"Oh no." She whisperer. "Master."**

**"Daddy?" Asked the little girl. "Why is dad on the floor?"**

**"What was that?" Growled the wolf. "I want everyone killed! Get them all! Have no mercy."**

**They heard the footsteps coming towards the door, but the girls couldn't move. They were frozen with fright.****Suddenly the girls were swept off their feet.**

**"Uh."They grunted.**

**They looked up and saw a man smiling down on them. He had dark black hair an bright red eyes.**

**"Uncle Rupert?" Asked the little girl.**

**"Ush little one."**

* * *

**When they finally got down there was a pack of werewolves waiting for them.****Rupert set the girls down and took out a silver gun. He loaded it and started shooting at them. He shot all them down, but one.**

**"Stupid old man. You can't kill me." It laughed pouncing onto his chest.**

**The wolf started to scratch his face.**

**"Stop it!" Cried the girls.**

**The werewolf pause and stood up on its hind legs.**

**"What do we have here." It sneered lifting the little girls chin up.**

**"Don't touch her!" Yelled Rupert.**

**"Ssh you old bat. Ah. Little vampire children? This one has lots of ora around her. You must be Claudio's daughter. You have his eyes. Whats this?" He asked hooking a hairy finger under the girls necklace.**

**Suddenly the necklace started to glow bright red.**

**"Aaaaahhhh." The wolf yelled.**

**He let go of the necklace and backed away.**

**"Voices. Vo-ci-es, voices are speaking from the necklace. They hurt like hell. They are the voices of my ancestors. The voices of my kind. They speak nonsense of change to me! What kind of magic did u place in that cursed necklace!?" It yelled.**

**Before any of them could say a thing Rupert shot a bullet at him.**

**"Blasted werewolves." He said getting up. "There all delusional and paranoid."**

* * *

**"We're here." He said opening the car door of a Mazda. "Get in, quickly."**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Somewhere safe."**

**And with that he drove the car far away from the girl's beloved home.**

* * *

**"Uncle?"**

**"yes?"**

**"What are those brown dots?"**

**He looked at the rear view mirror and saw about 30 wolves a mile away.**

**"Crap." Rupert said.**

**He pushed on the gas pedal and the car accelerated. A few minutes later they could see the wolves, on all fours, running next to the car. Rupert tried to make the vehicle go faster but it wouldn't.**

**"Morticia!" He yelled.**

**The 11 year old girl nodded and turned her head towards the wolves. Then her eyes turn all red with bits of orange bursting here and there. She stared hard at a werewolf. Then smoke started coming from his fur, directly from where his heart was. The wolf howled and fell down. She did the same to 4 others and stopped. She put her head in her hands. She looked pale, well paler than usual.**

**"Morticia? Can you do it again?" Asked Rupert.**

**"I can't. It drains me too much."**

**"I understand." He said.**

**Then they felt a bump. They looked out the window and saw one wolf about to poke the tire with his nail and 4 other wolves charging towards the car, tiring to flip it over. Instead it swerved around leaving skid marks on the road.**

**"I wish I could fly us out of here, but I don't have the strength and you two don't have wings yet." Said Rupert.**

**"Are we going to die?" Asked Morticia.**

**"At this point I really don't know." **

**Morticia sighed.**

**"But I promised Claudio I'd protect his daughter and that's exactly what Imgoingtotry to do." He said looking directly at the 9 year old who happened to be fiddling with her necklace. **

**The necklace was a silver cross with a red Jewel in the middle. The necklace was past down from the centuries. It was said that it carried a curse. Every owner of the necklace died a terrible fate and it was said they were trapped in the necklace, tiring to get out. Sometimes the owner would get possessed by it to do whatever the necklace said to. But it was just a myth, right? Well most likely it was. It was gift from her mother, so it must be safe no mother would give her child something like that- or would they. It was actually a gift for her daughters 9th birthday, which happened to be today.**

**A worried expression crossed his face as he remembered a prophecy that was told long ago. He might not believe in the curse of the necklace but he did believe in this prophecy, after all it had come true so far. The prophecy went like this:**

_THE LAST CHILD OF EDEN SHALL BE BORN WITH A CURSE. ON EVERY DAY OF HER BIRTH THERE SHALL BE A TREATING BLOW, BUT ON HER 18TH THERE SHALL BE THE WORST ONE OF ALL. IT WILL IN DEATH, TWO DEATHS. ONE OF WHICH JUST MIGHT BE HER OWN._

**There had been 8 close calls so far: poisonous snakes appearing in her play pin, the time she almost drowned at the pool, her babysitter turning out to be a sirell killer, almost getting run over by a car when she crossed the street, her birthday cake exploding (okay not life threatening, but she did cry for 3 whole days, and it was bloody painfull for every ones ears), her getting stalk at the park, her play house catching on fire, the time she threw a party at _Chucky Cheese_and Chucky turns out to be a werewolf in disguise, but this one had been the worst birthday of all. Not only had her parents been killed but they were still being chased by their kinds arch enemies, and the day wasn't even close to being over.**

**"Uncle!" Screamed the little girl just as a hairy hand punched threw the window.**

**"Morticia I'm going out there, you get her as far away from here as you can. Take her threw the woods. Make hast and leave no trail marks!"**

**"What about you?" She asked.**

**"Just go!" He yelled opening his car door.**

**The girls fled across the street towards the woods, not daring to look back. Then a loud howl came from not to far away.**

**"Their coming." Hissed Morticia.**

**"Who is?"**

**"The wolfs."**

**With that the girls quickened their pace.**

* * *

**When they could run no longer Morticia turned and stop right infront of a tree. After a few seconds it started to burn and then it fell down to the ground. Since it was on fire it caught all the other trees in front of it on fire. A few moments after that we heard a loud crash and a howl. Morticia winced and grab the little girl by the hand and started to pull her through the woods.**

**"Mori?" Asked the little girl, useingthe nickname she always called Morticia.**

**"Where are mommy, daddy, and uncle?"**

**"Your parents and sir Rupert, I mean your uncle, are all in.....a better place." She choke holding back tears.**

**She didn't want to seem weak in front of her new master. She knelled in front of the little girl.**

**"So now you have to be a big girl, because some day you will be the vampires new ruler."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yes, you." Morticia ****said taking both the girls hands into her own. "You Lainey Marie DoraValrady Eden, will be our new queen."**

* * *

**"Whatch closely my son. This night will go down in history. The Eden house will finally fall!"**

**All the men cheered, but the little 9 year old at his side frowned.**

**"Father?"The child asked.**

**"Hmmm."**

**"Why are we fighting the vampires?"**

**His father looked taken back.**

**"Why, son they are our enemies. We destroy our enemies."**

**"But what have they ever one to us?"**

**"Stupid boy. They have taken advantage of us! They hog all the wealth, power, and land while we must starve because they eat all the animals! We won't even have engough money to buy cloths! But those days are over! Tonight we conquer!"**

**The men cheered again.**

**"Have you told them this?" The boy asked.**

**His father slapped him.**

**"They know very well what they have done, there is no need for words anymore. It's time for action!"'**

**The by rubbed his cheek while a man in all wolf form walk toward his dad.**

**"Sir all the men are ready. Permission to attack?"**

**"Permission granted."**

**The wolf charged off without another word.**

**"Men positions! We attack, now!"**

* * *

**Later, after the werewolves gain entrance to the castle, their leader, his son, an a few of his men cornered the vampires king and queen into their room.**

**"Randal!" The queen shrieked.**

**"Last time I check that was my name."**

**"You scoundrel!" Cried Queen Esmee.**

**Randal, with his sharp nails scratch her face.**

**"Stop!" cried her husband Claudio.**

**"Men! Kill her!" Randal said grinning.**

**3 of his men turned into werewolves and pounced onto Esmee. They started to slash her face, arms, and legs, while Claudio tried to pry them off. Randal's son stood in the corner, watching in horror has the wolfs devowered Queen Esmee's heart.**

**"You monster!" Yelled Claudio.**

**Randal laughed and started to grow thick brown fur and long claws. His eyes the turned blood red.**

**"Your next!" He said charging.**

**Randal punched right threw Claudio's chest, spraying blood everywhere. Then Claudio dropped to the floor. Randal's son heard a faint gasped and looked at the door. He coul two pairs of red eyes looking at his father.**

**"Daddy? Why is daddy on the floor?" Echoed a voice.**

**"What was that? I want everyone killed! Get them all! Have no mercy!" Yelled Randal.**

**All the men-uh wolfs, ran out of the room.**

**"Father? They had children?"**

**"Yes. One girl. They had another child, but we disposed of him years ago."**

**The boys eyes got big.**

**"You killed a child?"**

**Randal shook his head.**

**"No ordinary child. A vampire child. Those monsters only feed off blood! Vicious creatures. They don't even have souls, much less a heart. Because of that they are all damned. Doomed to burn in hell."**

**"Hell? But won't....won't we go there too?"**

**His father sighed.**

**"Most likely me then you."**

**There was a long pause before he spoke again.**

**"Jason, you will rule when I'm gone, so you must learn to deal with situations better then I have. Understand?" Otherwise you will await the same fate as Claudio and Esmee. Or worse, the same fate as me."**

**Silence.**

**"Jason Leanardoo DeCappero Devato! You must understand! One day you will be king of the werewolves."**

* * *

**"Jason get out of the car. We have to find them we can't let anyone escape1"**

**Jason hurried out of the car, then froze. He saw smoke coming from the tops of trees.**

**"Sir." Said a werewolf. "We have captured Rupert, the kings brother, but the girl escaped with her protector."**

**Randal growled.**

**"What about the fire? What happened their?"**

**"The girls protector set the tress on fire and burned some of our men."**

**"Hmmm. Jason come with me. We will go see if they left any tracks. Jason? Where's Jason?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile Lainey and Morticia were hiding behind some trees tiring not to be spotted.**

**"Master Lainey, we will........Lainey? Lainey?"**

**Morticia grimaced. She wanted to find Lainey, but if she yelled she would be caught foe sure.**

**"Oh fudge."**

* * *

**MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cried Lainey.**

**She had just been standing next to Moriwhen someone covered her mouth and grabbed her.**

**"OW! You bit me!"**

**"Serves you right! Let go of me! Why did you grab me?"**

**"Ssh they'll fin you." A boy said letting go of her.**

**"So why did ya?" Lainey asked looking hungrily at the blood that was dripping from his hand.**

**"Stop drooling."**

**"I wasn't.**

**He looked at her suspiciously. Suddenly her eyes change from red to brown.**

**"Your just a little kid!"**

**"Well so are you!"**

**"How old are you like 8?"**

**"9, smart one."**

**She frowned.**

**"So am I. What;s your name?"**

**"Jason. But you can call me Jake. Only my dad calls me Jason."**

**"I'm Lainey."**

**Silence.**

**"Let me see your hand."**

**He put his hand behind his back.**

**"Don't worry, I don't bite."**

**"You just did. And aren't you a vampire? Of course you bite!" He said slowing extending his arm.**

**She opened her mouth, reveling her fangs. Suddenley her fangs began turning into normal teeth and her pale skin became tan.**

**"Feel better now?" She asked ripingapiece of cloth from her skirt and wrapping it around his hand.**

**"There. If there are any evil vampires i the woods they won't attack you because you have a vampire sent. So they know your not up for grabbs. S now tell me. Why did you grab me?"**

**"To save you. Werewolves are chasing after you."**

**"No duh! Wait werewolves?" Lainey said. "Your a....."**

**"Werewolf?" He finished for her. "How'd you know?"**

**"Smell."**

**"Smell?"**

**"We vampires have sensitive noses just like you wolves. But you are a wolf so why did you help me?"**

**"Because I don't want to burn in hell."**

**"uhhh?"**

**"I don't want to be damned like your kind."**

**She started laughing.**

**"Whats so funny?"**

**"You! Your cute kid, real cute."**

**Then her eyes turned red and she kissed Jake on the cheek. Then everything went black.**

* * *

"**Jason? Jason!?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What happened? Why did you run off?"**

**"I, um, I thought I saw something in the woods."**

**"Well tell us net time instead of running off on your own. Now lets..."**

**Randal looked at his son oddly.**

**"Turn your head boy."**

**Jason turned his head.**

**"Tetley!" Randal called to his adviser.**

**Tetley hurried over and gasped.**

**"Is this what I think it is?" Asked Randal.**

**Tetley nodded. On Jake's cheek was burn mark in the shape of a pair as lips.**

**"A vampire kiss. Only vampire children have this ability. When someone around a vampire child they are exposed to their uncontrolled powers. When a child makes contact they can sometimes make a person pass out. When a child kisses someone it works every time and it leaves a mark, such has the one on Jake's face." Tetley explained. "But don't worry it will go away after 24 hours. But that doesn't explain the scent of a vampire. The mark leaves no smell. So where is it coming from?"**

**"Jason let me see your hand." Randal said unwrapping Jake's hand and smelling the cloth. "She was here.....and she bit him!" Exclaimed Randal. "How dare such filth as a vampire hurt my son! We will destroy her!"**

**"Jake did you see the girl before she attacked you? Did you see where she went?"**

**"Yes. She came up from behind and kissed, I mean attacked me. Right before everything went black I saw her jump off the cliff over there." He lied.**

**Tetley walk over to where Jake had pointed.**

**"Sir there's no way someone could have survived unless they could fly, but she is too young to be able to do that."**

**"Then she is dead! The Eden family is finally vanquished!" Randal cried happily.**

**All the werewolves cheered and danced around.**

**"Every year on this day we will through a party to celebrate our victory!"**

**The wolfs nodded their heads in agreement and continued dancing.**

* * *

**Little did they know that Lainey was not dead. She was actuallyrunning with Mori, towards their new home, where they though they could start their new lives with out any werewolves, adults, or troubles. Boy were they wrong.**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please comment/review! It's okay if you hate it just click the green button!

-Nikki


	2. OH JAKE

**CHP.2**

**OH JAKE**

**(ACCORDING TO YOU BY ORIANTHI)**

ACCORDING TO AARON I'M PRETTY

BUT

ACCORDING TO JAKE I'M BEAUTIFUL

* * *

**It had been 9 years since that fateful day. Now I was a 17 year old senior in high school. Mori and I had rented an apartment in New York, New York. We were hoping that it was as far away from werewolves as possible, but of course we were wrong.**

* * *

**"Lainey keep your hands in your pockets, you don't want to be pick pocketed."**

**"Okay Mori."**

**"And watch the road. You don't want to get run over."**

**"Okay."**

**"And don't talk to strangers."**

**"I get it Mori. I'll be safe, just take a chill pill." I said running out the door.**

**Mori was fun and all, but sometimes she was really overprotective. Like she won't even let me stay out after 10, go anywhere without a cell phone (just so she can text or call me every hour), or even date. Well sort of. See before my parents died they arranged for me to marry this other vampire, named Aaron, who happens to go to my school. He's the reason we moved here. Mori thinks that having my vampire fiance and his family close by will protect us from danger. **

**Where was I? Oh yeah, dating. Even though I'm 17 I'm only allowed to go out with Aaron, and no one else. If Mori even See's me talking to one of my guy friends she freaks. She only wants me to like Aaron. She's afraid if I socialize with any other humans I'll run away or something. Not that that stop me from sneaking around her back and dating other guys. It's never serious though so Aaron doesn't care. He just wants me to be happy, but he still gets jealous. Don't get me wrong I like him and all (he's REALLY hot), but I just don't love him. Partly because vampires don't have hearts and partly because I just don't think hes _the one._ See were like off and on. Right now we are on. Speaking of which....**

**"Lainey!"**

**I turned. Aaron came next to me and kissed me on the cheek.**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey." I replied.**

**Aaron had jet black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and abbs-really big abbs. He was actually 19, but he got held back a year. Not that he was stupid, he has really good grades, but because hes always getting into fights. He has this anger management issues that he has to go to a therapist for but other wise hes normal, well besides him being a vampire. Because hes so hot hes really popular. Since I'm his girlfriend I'm kind of popular and his friends act nice to me, but when were not together his friends show there true colors and are jerks to me. So I really don't have any friends besides Mori, Aaron, and Annabell. I'll talk about Annabell later, for now lets get back to Aaron.**

**"So I was think maybe we could go to the carnival tonight."**

**"I don't know. I'd have to get Mori to let me."**

**"Hey she loves me. Course she'll let you go."**

**"Well aren't you over confidant today."**

**He smiled.**

**"Hi Aaron!" Called a very familiar voice.**

**We turned. Ashley, the most popular girl in school, was waving at us. Ashley had dark orange hair, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. She might seem all nice, but relay she was like a devil. She was always jealous of me because I was dating Aaron. Even if I wasn't we all knew I would still have to marry him, so she knew I had always have him and she wouldn't. But she still dated him every time we broke up. She was like his backup girlfriend. I hated her so much. So always tried to embarrass me and and tried to break us up.**

**"Oh. Hi Lizzy."**

**"It's Lainey."**

**"Whatever. So Aaron I was wondering if you were free today. If you aren't maybe we could go see a movie or something."**

**"sorry Ash. Lain and me are going to the carnival tonight."**

**"Great, I'll see you there. Bye" She said running ahead of us.**

**I frowned and imagined a wild puma tearing her from limb to limb. Aaron started laughing.**

**"Your jealous."**

**"Am not." I said walking faster. "Just ticked. She always stalks us. I just wish we'd be able to have a date where shes not looking at us through her binoculars."**

**"hey this time she'll probable watching from a bush."**

**I glared at him. He lifted my chin.**

**"We're sort of alone now."**

**"We're in New York, people are everywhere."**

**"Well not people that matter to me. Your the only one I care about." He said right before he kissed me.**

**Yeah it was a sweet scene, well it would have been if I believed a word he said.**

* * *

**"So can I go?"**

**"Fine, but call me when you get there."**

**"I will." I said closing the door behind me. I ran down the stairs and out the plaza's door. Aaron was waiting in his Audi.**

**"You look nice." He said when I got in the car.**

**"Thanks."**

**I was Waring a Cobra Starship black t-shirt, a dark jean skirt, my converse knee high shoes, and my cross necklace. Usually I'm fashioned challenged, so if the man says I look nice it really helps my self-esteem.**

* * *

**"What do you want to do fist?"**

**"Well I-" I was cut off by Ashley.**

**"Hi Aaron!"She said popping out of no where.**

**"Hi Ash."**

**"I was thinking we could go on the tunnel of love."**

**"Well that ride is for two people and there's 3 of us." He pointed out.**

**"I'm sure Lea won't mind."**

**"It's Lainey!"**

**"Whatever." Ashley said dragging my boyfriend away.**

**Aaron gave me an apologetic look as she dragged him from view. I frowned and kicked some dirt.**

**"I might as well go home. Now that Ashley has him she never let him go." I though bitterly making my way to the road. I was too busy sulking that I didn't notice the DON"T WALK sign. I only realized that I was in the middle of the road when I saw the trucks headlights. It was headed right at me. I knew it was coming but I just couldn't move my legs. Suddenly I felt arms grab me and push me to the ground.**

**"Uh." I said falling onto something. It felt like a body. Then I felt the arms around me. **

**"Was I dead? Was I in the arms of Jesus? The devil? Where was I? Was this Hell or Heaven? Dear Lord I've know I've never prayed before but please don't let me be dead." I thought.**

**After a few moments I dared to open my eyes. I was laying on some guy. Most likely the guy who saved my life. He was staring right at me. Then he let go of me we stood up.**

**"Thank you. Thank you for, um...."**

**"Saving your life?"He finished for me.**

**"Yeah."**

**I looked at my rescuer. He had dark brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and tan skin. He looked very familiar, but I didn't remember where I could of seen him.**

**"Have I met you before?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**"Well this is awkward. I mean what do you say to a stranger who just saved your life?" I thought.**

**"Um, thank you."**

**"You already said that."**

**"I know, it's just.....How can I repay you? Is there anything you want?"**

**"It's okay. I don't need anything."**

**"Come on. I have to repay. I know. DO you like carnivals?"**

**"I guess so."**

**"Well there's one near by. You wanna go? I'll pay for everything."**

**"No it's fine."**

**"Please let me do something. You just saved my life."**

**"Uh well I suppose, if it will make you shut-up."**

**I frowned.**

**"Just follow me."**

* * *

**"So."**

**"So."**

**"Where do you wanna go first?" I asked.**

**"Um you like haunted houses?"**

**"Love them."**

**After we went in the haunted house a guy in a skeleton costume jumped out. We both started laughing.**

**"Dude that was so lame." Said whatever his name was.**

**"Yeah."**

**Then a bride covered in blood came out of a portrait with a rubber head in one hand and a saw in the other. She started screaming in our faces.**

**"2 words. Breath, mint." I said.**

**We laughed and continued laughing.**

**"This is so lame." He said.**

**Before I could answer a witch fell from the ceiling.**

**"The scariest thing about her is her outfit and maybe her nose."**

**After a series of lame monsters and trap doors we could finally see the exit. When we were only 7 feet away the floor beneath us went away. I fell on him again and I started laughing. He help me up and we looked around. We were in a small white room with only one door a chair covered with cobwebs, and a cabinet.**

**"Do you hear that?"I asked.**

**"It sounds like a scratching noise." **

**"I think its coming from that cabinet." I said walking over to it.**

**I opened it and scream. I hate to admit it but I was scared I grabbed my rescuers arm.**

**He started laughing.**

**"It's just jack in the box."**

**I turned bright pink.**

**"Oh shut-up."**

**He just kept laughing. I glared and****stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me. After having a staring contest and losing I decide we should leave (while I still had some dignity left).**

* * *

**After we left the haunted house we decide to just walk around until we saw something interesting to do.**

**"Can you not squeeze my hand so much."**

**"What?" I asked realizing I had been holding his hand since the haunted house.**

**I blushed and let go of his hand. I never hold hands, not even with Aaron.**

**"Hey I never said let go."**

**I scoffed.**

**"I won't hold hands with you. Were total strangers. What's your name anyway?"**

**"Jake."**

**"I'm Lainey. How old are you? Like 17?"**

**"No! 18 smart one. I'm a senior in high school."**

**"So am I, but I'm 17. I'm turing 18 in two months."**

**"What school do you go to?"**

**"Abott High. You?"**

**"Actually I'm starting there next week. I just moved here last month."**

**"Oh. Well I guess I could show you around then."**

**"See, now where not complete strangers."**

**We walked in silence for a while until he spoke.**

**"You want to go ride it?" He asked pointing at a roller coaster called Maximum Puke.**

**"I don't know."**

**"You scared."**

**"No!"**

**"Then why don't you wanna go on?"**

**"I just don't feel like it."**

**"Chicken!"**

**"I'm not the chicken, you are. Your just scared to go alone." I said. "What, do you want me to hold your hand too?" I mocked.**

**"Yes." Jake said grabbing my hand.**

**I blushed and he laughed.**

**"Your such a tease!" I said letting go of his hand and storming off toward the roller coaster.**

* * *

**After we got off that terrible ride we decided to play some games. Jake and I took turns playing this pea bag toss game, and sadly we failed, epically. Then we decided to play this basket ball game where you have to shoot 5 baskets. I sucked at it, but Jake made a basket every time.** **The prize turned out to be a _Webkinz_ lama so he let me keep it. After playing a few other games we were just walking around drinking mountain dew.**

**"You want to dance."**

**"Uh?"**

**He dragged me into a tent where a band was starting to play the song _I must be dreaming_ by _The Main._ Then he lead me to the dance floor and pulled me closer.I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. **

**"Are you sure? I really can't dance."**

**"Please, a girl as pretty as you can't be bad at anything." He said.**

**Right after he said that I accidental stepped on his foot.**

**"Let me rephrase that. A girl as pretty as you can be bad at stuff, but I just won't point them out to you."**

**I smiled and put my head on his shoulders. Then the song changed on I got you by Selena Gomez and The Scene. I looked into Jakes eyes and he looked into mine. Jake leaned in slowly like he was going to kiss me but someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.**

**"What do you think your doing with my girlfriend?" Asked Aaron.**

**"Aaron, he's just a friend." I said, ****but Aaron didn't listen to me.**

**"I asked you a question."**

**"Stop it Aaron. Leave him alone." I said standing in between them.**

**"It's okay Lainey." Jake said moving me out of the way. " I was just showing Lainey a good time. It's not my fault if you don't know how to do that."**

**Aaron's face turned red with anger.**

**"Oh you did it now." I mumbled.**

**Aaron punched Jake which got every ones attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Aaron and Jake fight.**

**"Aaron I said stop!" I yelled pushing him.**

**Aaron ignored me and tried to hit Jake, but I got in the way. Luckily Jake grabbed Aaron's arm right before it could touch me. Aaron back up and pulled me from behind Jake.**

**"What are you doing with him?" He asked.**

**"Well after you ditched me for Ashley I decided I'd just go have fun without you. I just happen to be having fun with my friend Jake. Do you have a problem with that?"**

**"No, just next time tell me where your running off to." He said moving a piece of hair from my face.**

**"Yeah, see their won't be a next time because it's over. I've had enough of this roller coaster. I've had enough of your jealousy. I've had enough of this on and off again thing. I just want what ever we have between us to be over. Forever. Here you can have your ring. The engagement is off!" I said handing him the promise ring he gave me years ago.**

**And with that I grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him out of the tent.**

* * *

**"You okay?" I asked looking at the red mark on his face. "He didn't hit you too hard, did he?"**

**"Nah. I'm fine." He replied. "So that your boyfriend?"**

**"Was. He was my boyfriend."**

**"It must of be serious between you two if you were going to get married."**

**I laughed.**

**"As if. My parents arranged for me to marry him years ago. We were like always on and off again. Imagine if we got married. We'd get divorced like every month. And when we wouldn't be together he'd be with her." I said pointing at Ashley who was holding Aaron's hand.**

**"He must be an idiot if he's going to choose her over you."**

**"Thanks." I said. "For everything."**

**Then I kissed his cheek.**

**It was silent for a while until I asked "I'm hungry. You wanna get some food?"**

**"Sure."**

* * *

**"I'll have a corn dog, with mustard, cotton candy, a , and a box of milk duds." I ordered**

**The guy looked at me funny.**

**"Just get me my food." I said slamming my fist down on the counter.**

**I paid for my food and waited for Jake to order.**

**"I'll have a coke and a hot dog with ketchup."**

**I paid for him and blushed.**

**"He must think I'm a total pig." I thought sadly as we found a table to sit at.**

**I started scarping down my food while Jake stared at me.**

**"Lainey you really aren't like other girls. You don't care what people think and you don't care what you eat."**

**"Is that a good or a bad?"**

**"Good. Defiantly good."**

**

* * *

**

**When we finished eating we decided to go on the teacup ride.**

**"I feel just like a little kid again." I said.**

**"Yeah." He replied.**

**"Is something wrong?" I asked.**

**"No. Where did you get that necklace?"**

**"Oh it was a gift from my mom. She gave it to the night she and my dad died."**

**"Oh. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Now I have Mori."**

**"Mori?"**

**"She my best friend, but she usually acts like a mom."**

**"My mom dies when I was 7, so I at least know what it's like to lose one parent." Jake said. "Can I see the necklace?"**

**I hesitated every time someone, besides me touch it, something bad happened to them. They'd either get burned, shocked, or something. Before I could say something he touched the necklace. I closed my eyes waiting for hi to yell in pain, but nothing happened. I opened one eye. He was looking at me oddly.**

**"I wasn't going to bite you."**

**"I know it's just you were in my personal bubble." I replied.**

**"You were fine when we were dancing."**

**"Yeah, but....I guess I'm just weird like that."**

**"Oh yeah your defiantly weird." He said.**

**I grimaced.**

**"But that's what I like about you."**

**Something in me clicked when he said that.**

**"I might like him? I think I actually like him. No. I can't his not a vampire. Mori would disapprove. She would already be mad that I dumped Aaron. Besides I can't disobey my parents wish of me marring Aaron. I'd just cause them pain. I just can't get close to a human. They break too easily. It happened to all the others. I had to break a few heart so they wouldn't break a few bones. I'm sure it's much worse to have a bone broken then to have your heart broken. But of course I wouldn't know. I have no heart." I thought.**

**"Lainey? Hello? Lainey?"**

**"Uh. Sorry."**

**"Your always in your own world. I just wish you'd take me with you next time."**

**Just as he said that the ride stopped.**

**"Jake what time is it?"**

**"9:45" He said checking his watch..**

**"Crap. Mori is going to freak if I'm late. I need to get home, now."**

**"Where do you live?"**

**"New York, 198, on Gay St."**

**"That's not to far from here. I can get you home. Follow me."**

**I followed Jake across the street, down 2 blocks, and into a Chinese restaurant. There was an angry little Asian man yelling at this tall African teenager in Chinese. Jake started talking in fluent Chinese to the manger and the teenager. The Chinese guy nodded and threw Jake a pair of keys.**

**"This way." He said leading me through the storage room and out the back door.**

**Next to the building there was a black a Yamaha YZF R1 motorcycle parked.**

**"Hope on." Jake said giving me a helmet.**

**"Love to, but Mori would kill me if she saw me on that."**

**"Do you wanna get home or not?"**

**"Well when you put it that way."**

**

* * *

**

**"I'm really sorry about Aaron, but thanks, again, for everything. Your a really good friend."**

**"Friend?"**

**I looked down at my shoes.**

**"It's just I'm not ready. And Mori doesn't approve of anyone...but Aaron."**

**"So what? It doesn't matter what anyone thinks."**

**"You don't understand. I don't want to hurt you. Look you might think we're alike, but we're not. Aaron is the only one like me. No matter how much of an idiot he is, he's the only one I can't hurt no matter what I say.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**It's best if you don't get involved with me. I can't love. I don't have a heart and neither does Aaron. If I go out with anyone else I'll just end up hurting them. It happens all the time. I really don't want to do that to you. For some reason your the only I really don't want to hurt. I'm so sorry." I said. "Goodbye."**

**Then I kissed his cheek and ran up the fire escape.**

**"But your hurting me by not being with me." I heard him say before I climbed through my window.**

**"I'm sorry Jake. Humans are just too breakable." I thought as I watch him drive away. "What is this feeling? If I don't have a heart then what feels like it's breaking? Oh Jake. I think...I think I like, like you. Don't ask me how's that possible, but it just is. He's just unlike any other human I've met. It's almost like he's not human at all, but he's defiantly not a vampire, he's too kind. I hates this! I can't be without or with him without something hurting me."**

**Then I felt something wet on my cheek.**

**"What's this?" I asked out loud. "Tears?"**

**"Oh Jake. Now look what you've done. Why do you have to be so darn cute?"**

**

* * *

**

So? Tell me your opinions on it! I don't care if their rude just comment/review my story!


	3. VAMPIRES VS WEREWOLVES

Sorry if this chapter is choppy.

P.S. Happy Holidays!

-Nikki

* * *

**CHP.3**

**VAMPIRE VS WEREWOLF**

**(HOT MESS BY COBRA STARSHIP)**

THE HOT MESS IS LAINEY

* * *

**I figured the best way to forget about Jake was to get some fresh air, go see a movie, and to hang out with Annabell.**

**"Mori? I'm going out. You need me to get anything?"**

**"Can you pick up some food for me? I don't really feel like cooking."**

**"Sure. What kind? Italian? Mexican?"**

**"Chinese."**

**"Chinese?"**

**"Yeah from that restaurant. The one called China Express, on Green St."**

**"Okay."**

* * *

**Little did I know that the China Express turned out to be the place Jake took me to last night.**

**"Joy." I though opening the door.**

**The Asian man I saw yesterday started to talking to me in rapid Chinese.**

**"Uh-huh. Yeah me no speak Chinese."**

**"Oh. Sorry. What would you like?" He said in a very heavy accent.**

**"I'll have some honey and sesame chicken with rice."**

**"Soy sauce?"**

**"Yes please."**

**"That'll be $7."**

**I gave him the money and he handed me a fortune cookie.**

**"We will have your food in a few minutes."**

**I nodded and sat down at a near by table. Then a minute later Jake appeared carrying a bag of take out boxes.**

**"Um. Rice, honey, and sesame chicken. With soy sauce?"**

**"Crap." I thought. "So much about forgetting about him."**

**I took a deep breath and said "Hi."**

**"Lainey?"**

**"Yeah?" I asked taking the bag.**

**"Um....How are you doing?"**

**"Uh fine, thanks." I said turning around and walking toward the door.**

**"Wait!"**

**I turned.**

**"Do you want to go lubing later?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Liubing."**

**"what's that?"**

**"If you meet me here at 7 you'll find out." He said going back into the kitchen.**

**"Jake, Jake, Jake." I said rolling my eyes and walking out the door.**

* * *

**"So is he cute?"**

**"I guess."**

**"Have you kissed him yet?"**

**"Of course not!"**

**"Chill! I just asking. So I get to met him on Monday, right?"**

**"Yes Annabell."**

**Annabell was my best, human, friend since I moved to the big apple. She lived in the duplex next to us. Right now she was tiring to help me find a nice outfit to ware for liubing with Jake**

**"Perfect."**

**"You sure?"**

**I was warring jeans, a purple and white striped sweater with black converses.**

**"Positive, but I thought you didn't like him."**

**"I don't. Well not like that. You know Aaron's the only one for me."**

**"Then why do you want to look nice?"**

**"I always look like crap and if I'm going to become 18 I should start dressing nicer. I mean when I do an interview for a job I don't wanna look like a hobo.""**

**"Sure. You just don't want to admit you like him."**

**"Whatever."**

* * *

**"Hi," Jake said coming out of China Express.**

**"Took you long enough."**

**"Sorry. Boss needed help moving some boxes."**

**"So what's liubing?"**

**"You'll see when we get there."**

* * *

**"Skating? Liubing means skating?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"This is a bad idea."**

**"Why?"**

**"I...um..you see I...I can't skate." I said looking down at my roller skates.**

**"Don't worry. I'll teach you."**

**"Fine, but don't laughif I fall on my butt."**

**"Okay."**

**I took a deep breathe and put one skate on the floor.**

**"Here I go," I said letting go of the wall.**

**"Whoa! Waaaa!"I yelled falling flat on my face. Jake laughed as he helped me up.**

**"You said you wouldn't laugh!"**

**"No. I said I wouldn't laugh if you fell on your but, not your face."**

**I glared at him as he held my hand.**

**"You have to spread you feet like this. Then you can just try walking as if you were warring normal shoes."**

**"Uh okay."**

**I tried and I lost my balance. I almost fell onto the floor, but Jake caught me.**

**"Try again." He said standing behind me.**

**Then he put his hands on my waist and his head next to mine. After falling a few more times I finally got the hang of it.**

**"This wasn't so hard."**

**"Yeah, and maybe you'll be able to do this," said Jake before he did two back flips.**

**"Show off."**

**"Your just jealous."**

**Before I could retort so guy bumped into me and I fell onto Jake for, what, the third time this weekend?**

**"You have to stop falling on me. If you want to kiss me you can just say so. No need to tackle me."**

**"Jerk," I said getting up and skating away.**

**Jake caught up to me and faced me, while skating backwards.**

**"Playing hard to get I see."**

**I stopped skating and pushed Jake against the wall. I leaned in like I was about to kiss him, but then I skated away laughing hysterically.**

**"And you call me the tease!" He said skating towards me.**

**I smiled and said "I learned from the best."**

* * *

**"That was fun," I said when we were walking out of the skating arena.**

**"We should do stuff like that more often."**

**"Yeah. Give me your arm."**

**He put it behind his back.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you."**

**"I don't no," he joked extending his arm.**

**I rolled my eyes and wrote my number on his arm.**

**"Just call me sometime."**

**"Okay." **

**"Well....I got to go. Later!" I said walking off toward the subway station.**

* * *

**As soon as Lainey left my cell phone rang.**

**"Hello? Yes she is. Yeah. Broad. No! But....She's...Skating arena. All right. Do I have to? This is wrong! I don't give a flying fadoogle! Bye."**

**"I'm sorry Lainey," I whispered running after her.**

* * *

**I was walking down Broad Street when I heard a growl. I turned around, but didn't see anything.**

**"Hello? Anyone there?" **

**"Must be my imagination," I thought continuing to walk forward. Then I had the strange feeling I was being followed. I listened quietly and heard footsteps. I quickened my pace and so did the footsteps.**

**"Who's there?!"**

**No answer, but this time I saw some black fur out of the corner of my eye. I started running and turned left.**

**"Crap."**

**I had ran right into a dead end. Then I heard thump. I turned around and gasped. In front of me was a black werewolf. I screamed and started to back away hoping it would leave, but instead it started to move closer to me.**

**"Stand back! I have a black belt in origami!"**

**The wolf sneered and walk on its hind legs toward me. Suddenly I had a back flash to when a wolf had touched my necklace and started syaing something about voices. I was desperate so I held the necklace in my hand and started to yell at it.**

**"Please help me! Do something you stupid necklace!"**

**I know I must of looked ridiculous, but I thought if that necklace could hurt other people when they touched it, maybe it could hurt people who touched me. Suddenly I had an idea. I took the necklace off my neck and threw it at the werewolf. The necklace glowed red when it touched the wolf, but nothing else happened.**

**"Not good, not good at all!" I thought.**

**Then I made my eyes turn red, my skin turn pale, and my regular teeth turn into fangs. I charged at the werewolf and round house kicked him in the head (it was a good thing Mori mad me take martial arts classes). The werewolf glared at me and tried to slash my skin, but I jumped back. I stuck my tongue out at him, which I shouldn't have. That just made him angry and he scratched my arm. Blood leaked throw my sweater and left a big stain. It stung really bad, but I didn't have time to care because the wolf was still tiring to hurt me. I punched him in the chest a few times, but it didn't seem to hurt him. Then I ran behind him and jumped onto his back, sinking my fangs into his neck. He howled and shook me off, making me fall on my butt-hard. It hurt, but I stood up and wiped the blood off my mouth. I jumped and tried to hit him in the face, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it around.**

**"Let go!" I yelled.**

**He just tightened his grip, slammed me up against the wall, and bit my shoulder. I screamed in pain.**

**"How does it feel vampire to have a taste of your own medicine?" It growled spitting blood in my face. **

**He let go and I dropped to the floor. I couldn't even get up, the pain was too much. I just watched in misery as he picked up my necklace.**

**"Give it back!"**

**"Maybe if you ask me nicely I'll give it to you."**

**"May I please have my necklace back?"**

**"No."**

**"But-"**

**"Ussh!' He yelled slashing my face.**

**"Don't touch her!" Yelled a familiar voice.**

**I looked behind the werewolf and could make out a faint figure.**

**"Jake?"**

**The blood dripping from my face was blocking my vision, but I could of sworn I saw Jake grow brown fur and claws.**

**"Werewolf." I said before I passed out.**

* * *

Forgive me for my grammar issues and choppy writing. I'm only a 7th grader who sucks at grammar. Yes I might have gotten a A+ in grammar I think my teacher mad a mistake. Not that I'm complaining. I really like those kind of mistakes. =) Sorry for ranting. Please comment/review! Oh and if you want to be my beta reader you are welcome to!

-Nikki

P.S. I want to thank my friend Roxanne for helping me with ideas and I want to thank her for her awesome catch phrase "I don't give a flying fadoogle!"


	4. YOUR'RE A WEREWOLF!

Sorry people! I know I haven't updated in forever! I was working on a bunch of homework essays and this other story I'm writing, I'll post that story later. Anyway here is chapter 4!

P.S. Please don't hate me!

-Nikki

**CHAPTER 4**

**YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!?**

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET BY THE ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**

THE SECRET:

I'M A WEREWOLF

I'M A VAMPIRE

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Completing the task."**

**"You idiot! That's Lainey, the last Eden!"**

**His eyes widened.**

**"I didn't-"**

**I grabed soem hair on his chest and pulled his towards me.**

**"You didn't know? Maybe you should listen to me. I specifically told you," I said pushing him back. "Now hand me the necklace," I reached out my arm and he put it in my paw.**

**"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have feelings for her," he replied.**

**"Don't be ridiculous. This is just a game. I'm suppose to pretend to like her."**

**He smirked.**

**"You're a really good pretender," he said running, on all fours, away.**

**I watched him leave, changed back into human form, and turned towards Lainey. She was pretty beat up. Arms, legs bloody and cloths had tears in them. I knelt down and wiped all the blood from her face with a piece of cloth from my t-shirt. Then I put her necklace around her neck. As I started to wipe the cuts on her arms her eyes fluttered open.**

**"Jake?"**

**I was staring at Jake's eyes when I remembered what had happened earlier. I sat up and felt pain in my back, arms, and legs. My cloths were shredded, my arms oozed blood, and my face dripped a little blood, and my shoulder where the ******* werewolf bit me, stung like h-e-double toothpicks.**

**"Jake...I...Did you see...?" I mumbled looking at my hands.**

**I noticed I wasn't pale anymore, which meant I was not in vampire form, but did Jake see me before I blacked out?**

**"I saw."**

**I looked up at him.**

**"You aren't..scared. And what about the-"**

**"Werewolf?"**

**"How did you make...."**

**I saw his cloths were torn too.**

**"You didn't fight him did you?"**

**"Not exactly. Well, not with punches. With words."**

**I blinked a few times. _Words. Torn cloths. He's not scared. The thing I saw before everything went black._**

**_"_Your a...a..."**

**"A werewolf."**

**Time froze. We just sat there staring at each other.**

**"That's why you didn't freak. You are a werewolf. God, I was so stupid! Why didn't I see it! Why...Why couldn't I smell you? I couldn't even smell the other one!"**

**"It's classified, so I can only say so much. See this guy, classified, created, classified. And we, classified, and, classified. So that's why you couldn't smell us."**

**"This whole time, you knew I was a vampire," I said in a small voice.**

**"Yes."**

**Shock ran through me. I was right. I should have never hung out with him. If I didn't this would have never happened.**

**I stood up and put my hand on the wall for support. I started slowly walking away, but I fell down on my kness and hands. Jake tried to help me up but I smacked his hands away.**

**"Go away!" I yelled crawling.**

**My hands felt like jello and I fell face down. I sat up trying not to look embarrassed.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Why? Because your a werewolf! Because I'm a vampire! Were not suppose to hang out! It is forbidden!"**

**"Lainey, who cares! I just want to be with you. I don't care if your a vampire, your still my friend."**

**"Jake we can't be friends. It's not allowed. If any vampire or werewolf found out we've been hanging out they'd....who knows what they'd do."**

**"But-"**

**"No! I never want to see you again!"I yelled.**

**"That might be a problem since I go to your school."**

**My head shot up and my eyes widened. I had completely forgot he was starting school this Monday.**

**"Still-whoa! What are you doing!" I screamed.**

**He lifted me up and put me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.**

**"You can't walk home so I need to help you."**

**"You don't need to do anything!" I yelled pounding my fists on his back.**

**I would have done that all the way to the fire escape next to my window, but my hands and arms still hurt so I gave up after a few moments. Only after we were next to my room window did he put me down.**

**"You stupid werewolf!"**

**"Werewolf aren't stupid. We're quite intelligent."**

**"There stupid! They killed my parents! I have the right to call them stupid, stupid!"**

**"Look, I'm sorry Lainey. There are bad werewolves out there that kill."**

**"So you don't kill?"**

**"Not if I can help it."**

**My eyes widened and he laughed.**

**"I was joking," he said.**

**I punched his arm.**

**"Your not funny!"**

**"So what time should I meet you?"he asked.**

**"Meet? I'm not going any where with you!"**

**"We go to the same school so I'll see you tomorrow. We can walk to school together."**

**"What part of "I never want to see your face again" do you not understand!?"**

**"Okay then. I'll meet you on the block corner," Jake said jumping onto the fire escape rail.**

**He waved and jumped off the rail . I gasped and stumbled forward. I gripped the railing, for support, as I watched him land on his two feet. Now this wouldn't be a big deal if we were on the second floor, but since I was on the top it was like 34 feet from the ground. A regular person would have broken something, but Jake seemed fine.**

**After a few moments of replaying what had happened in the past five hours I let go of the railing and went through the window to my room. I somehow made it to the kitchen and I started looking through our medical cabinet. Sine I'm a vampire we heal fast so in maybe like a few hours I'd be back to normal, hopefully.**

**As I was applying the last band-aid to my forehead Mori walked in carry grocery's.**

**"What the hell happened to you!" She cried.**

**"Uhhhhhhhhh," I answered.**

**She dropped her bags and ran over to me.**

**"You aren't becoming emo...are you?" She asked, worry in her voice.**

**"No!"**

**"Then what happened?"Mori asked.**

**"I....I ran into a wall," I answered.**

**"You ran into a wall?"**

**"And then I fell."**

**"You fell."**

**"I fell onto pieces of glass."**

**"Pieces of glass?!"**

**"Yeah. Pieces of glass that came from......that came from a mirror."**

**"A mirror?"**

**"Yes. I knocked over the dresser with the mirror on top because I was, ummmmm."**

**"You were what?"**

**"Dancing."**

**"Danceing?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Uh may I ask why?"**

**"I was dancing because I was practicing."**

**"Practieceing for what?"**

**"Uh! Mori! I can't believe you!"**

**"What did I do?"**

**"You forgot!" I yelled.**

**"Forgot what?" she asked clearly confused.**

**"You forgot about it!"**

**"What's it?"**

**"I can't tallk to you! Your being.....difficult!" I screamed walking to my bedroom door.**

**"But-"**

**"No. I don't even want to hear it!" I said slamming my door shut.**

**"Wha- but, you and I, and danceing, and cuts, and uh?"**

* * *

Sorry everyone! I know I haven't posted in forever! I also know that this chapter sucks, but hey I'm a 7th grader. What can I do? Anyway please review/comment!

-Nikki Adams

* * *


	5. sCHOOL

CHAPTER 5

SCHOOL

HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS BY BOWLING FOR SOUP

**_LAINEY CAN'T WAIT TILL SHE GRADUATES_**

* * *

**I looked in the mirror and sighed. My hair was down and my bangs covered my eyebrows. I took a ribbon and tied my hair in a pony tail. I turned around and glanced back at the mirror. What was the use? No matter how I looked I would be friendless, besides Annabell, and Jake was still going to be there. I groaned and took out the ribbon. I didn't have time to try and make myself look pretty, I had to get to school. I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.**

**I was almost out the front door when Mori spoke.**

**"You look nice," she said.**

**Lie! Big lie!**

**"Thanks," I said looking down at the floor.**

**I was wearing a black jacket, black converse, ripped jeans, and a gray tee with a a black rose decal on it. My mothers necklace hung around my neck and I had put on black stud earrings.**

**"Are you alright?" she asked.**

**"Yeah. Fine. Why do you ask?"**

**"You have just been acting strange lately."**

**"Uh yeah. It's just some stuff as been happening lately and..Would you look at the time! I got to go to school," I said hurrying out the door.**

**"I couldn't let Mori find out about Jake. Who'd know what she'd do if she found out I had hung out with a werewolf. I groaned and remembered Jake was going to be at school today. Maybe I could avoid him until I graduate," I thought.**

**I was too busy thinking about Jake that I didn't see Annabell and I walked right into her. All her papers went flying and her bag tumbled down the stairs. We both fell with a thud on the floor.**

**"I'm so sorry Annabell. I wasn't....." I swore I saw her eyes turn red and her fingernails turn into claws. But after I blinked a few times her eyes and fingernails were back to normal. "...Paying attention," I finished.**

**"Obviously," she said picking up her scattered papers.**

**I walked down the steps and picked up her bag.**

**"Were you off in your little world again," Annabell asked snatching the bag from my hand.**

**"Something like that," I replied following out the building door.**

**She looked at me curiously.**

**"so what happened yesterday with lover boy?"**

**I glared at her.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Come on spilled the deets!"**

**"Annabell nothing happened. Like I told you, Aaron's the only one for me."**

**"So your going to get back with Aaron?"**

**"No-"**

**"Then what's the problem with Jake?"**

**"He's....he's Canadian."**

**"What does being Canadian have to do with this?!"**

**"Canadian bacon is just a piece of round pig. It's not normal bacon. I don't want to date a guy that comes from a country that eats weird bacon."**

**Annabell looked at me like I was insane.**

**"Lainey who can't let bacon come between you and Jake. It's not important and frankly I find it very strange. When did this new found interest in bacon start?"**

**"I've always been fascinated with bacon."**

**"Right. What if Aaron liked Canadian bacon more then the American kind. Would you still think he's "the one"?"**

**"Eeer, that's not important."**

**Annabell sighed.**

**"Look, I had to go to a psychiatrist when I was little because my dog died. I'm sure he can help you with your...bacon issue. I have his number on speed dial if you-what's with that face?"**

**"I don't need to see a psychiatrist."**

**"Honey, I say this because I care. You need help,"**

**I frowned.**

**"If I told you I wanted to be a unicorn when I grow up so I could frolic in pastures and gaze at rainbows would you send me to a psychiatrist?"**

**"Yes, but that's completely different than this."**

**"How?"**

**"Well first of all, unicorns aren't edible and second, they don't exist."**

**Annabell looked taken back.**

**"Next your going to say the Easter bunny doesn't exist.**

**"Oh no! The Easter bunny exist! Along with Santa, the tooth fairy, and the sand man!"**

**She shook her head.**

**"Well isn't someone in a crabby mood today."**

**"I am not!"**

**I looked away from her and noticed we were at school. I was so wrapped up in talking to Annabell I didn't notice.**

**"Sure," she said sarcastically walking inside.**

**I followed her in and told her I'd see her at third period. She nodded.**

**"But don't think I won't make an appointment for you!"**

**I rolled my eyes and ended to my locker. Just my luck Ashley and her friends, Tinashe and Ciara, were there. Tinashe has flawless dark brown skin and Ciara ha the biggest breasts you imagine. These traits granted them the positions of being the second and third most popular, meanest, and prettiest girls in school. The group was wearing the same exact outfit, high heels, high waist floral skirts, and V-neck tops, but in different colors. Tinashe outfit was blue, Ciara's was green, and Ashley's was all pink. They were like Barbies. All three had done plastic surgery so many times barley any part of there body was real. I hated how the most popular kids were always the meanest and prettiest.**

**"Hi Leshia," Ashley said.**

**I frowned and looked at her confused.**

**"It's Lainey and hi."**

**Ashley smiled.**

**"What ever. I'm just surprised that your at school today. I thought that you would be at home crying over Aaron. I mean he did dumped you for me."**

**My mouth hung open.**

**"So an actually thought crossed your brain? It must have been a long and lonely journey."**

**Ashley and her posse frowned.**

**"I'll forgive you since you probable said that with out thinking, like you do with most things," Ashley said.**

**"Can you just move, so I can get my stuff out of my locker?"**

**They all shook there heads.**

**"If I throw a stick will you leave?" I asked.**

**"I'm sorry we don't speak dork," Tinashe said.**

**I laughed.**

**"I'm not offended by what you said. I'm just glad your stringing words into sentences."**

**Tinashe was about to say more but Ashey held up her hand.**

**"She's not worthy of our time," Ashley said.**

**She walking away, hand on her hip. Tinashe and Ciara flipped their hair over there shoulder and flowed after her.**

**I sighed and opend my locker. I hung my backpack on the hook, grab my text books off the top shelf and slammed the locker shut. I shouldn't let them get to me but they just got on my last nerve. Well Tinashe and Ashley did. Ciara never said anything. She was the silent type.**

**While I thought of them getting run over my trains and wild animals ripping their organs out, I walked into the office and found Sharon dancing and signing the song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. Sharon was a secretary and the only adult I'd ever liked. She had big frizzy red hair, big blue square glasses, and was always wearing strange outfits. Today her ensemble included a tie due dress, a green cloth scarf tied around her head, orange leggies, and bright blue pumps.**

**I quickly took out my phone took a picture.**

**A flash went off, Sharon turned around and froze when she saw me. We just stared at each other, not sure what to say after the awkward scene.**

**"Right.....so um.....,"Sharon said straighten her dress and sat down at her desk. She pressed the mouse on her computer and turned off the 70's disco music. "What can I do for you?"**

**"Uh you told me last week you needed me to do a favor for you Monday."**

**"Right. I need you to show a new student around the school," she said pushes her glasses up.**

**"Sure. I'll be glad to." Hey it got me out of class. "So where is she?"**

**"He Lainey. I'm a he," said a familiar voice.**

**The hairs on my neck prickled.**

**"Great! Just great!" I thought.**

**"You two have met?" Sharon asked.**

**"Sadly, yes," I replied.**

**I didn't dare turn around and look at him. It was best if I didn't make eye contact. I really hated him! What was worse was I'd even dreamed of kissing that fool. He knew very well we couldn't be together, but he still insisted on hanging out.**

**I walked past him and out the office door before Sharon could say another word. I didn't look at him once. I just pointed to a different rooms explaining which classes were held there.**

**"Um, where's my second period class room?" Jake asked.**

**I turned around and finally looked at him. He hazel eyes were looking at me with interest. I quickly grabbed his schedule out of his hands and looked at it. I almost fainted. All his classes were with me. It was like he hacked the school system and switched all his classes. I looked at him suspiciously and he gave me a questioning look.**

**"What," he asked.**

**"Nothing. absolutely nothing," I replied.**

**I shoved the paper into his hands.**

**"What's your locker number? You need to put your backpack away."**

**"Um...262," he read off his paper.**

**I clenched my jaw. His locker was two away from mine.**

**"You have got to be kidding me."**

**"What now?"**

**"Not only are you in all my classes but now your locker is near mine!"**

**He shrugged.**

**"Must be fate."**

**I glared daggers at him. I was about to kick him where it hurts when the bell rang announceing it was lunch. I spun around and there was Annabell.**

**"Hi Lainey. I was wondering why-Oh," she said taking notice that Jake was there. "Is he-"**

**I nodded and she smiled.**

**"Hi. I'm Annabell," she said holding out her hand for Jake to shake.**

**A girl with wavy walnut brown hair and intense olive green eyes held out her hand and said "Hi. I'm Annabell." We shook hands and she slipped something into my palm. While Annabell went off about how glad she was to meet me I quickly sneaked a peak at what she slipped into my hand. It was a small piece of paper. When I looked back up they were gone. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it. _"Meet us me in the cafeteria. We have to talk," it said._ I crumbled it back up and went to the cafeteria to look for them.**

**The cafeteria was very large and painted with bright colors. Each wall, corner, and floor tile was a different color. The only thing that wasn't bright were the tables and chairs. The tables were dark maple wood and the chairs were a dull gray. Large posters for the football team that said "Beat The Wildcats" or "Cage The Lions" on it.**

**I got my food from some very mean looking lunch ladies and looked for Lainey and Annabell. It wasn't really that hard to find them because Annabell was waving frantically at me while Lainey tried to stop her. I smirked and headed towards their table.**

**"Can I sit here," I asked.**

**"No," Lainey said.**

**"Yeah," said Annabell.**

**I sat down across from them. Lainey had a frown plastered on her face. She munched on her sandwich while glaring at me. You could see the smoke coming out of her ears.**

**"Well I'm going to go eat with Alex," Annabell said winking at me.**

**She got up and left leaving me with a clearly irked Lainey. She put down her sandwich and leaned across the table. She grabbedmy collar and yanked me towards her.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you? LEAVE ME ALONE," she hissed in my ear.**

**She let go of my collar and pushed me back.**

**"Lainey..." I touched her hand and she glared. "I-"**

**"What do you think your doing?"**

**I turned around and saw Lainey's ex boyfriend, Aaron. He's eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched.**

**"You," I said.**

**"You," he said realizing who I was. "You're that punk from the other day."**

**I stood up and look up at him. He was taller then me, and a whole lot buffer but I still think I could take him.**

**"What are you doing hanging out with my girl?" He asked grabbing Lainey's arm and pulling her towards him.**

**She nudged his hand off and pushed him back.**

**"I'm not your girl! I'm not any body's girl," Lainey yelled.**

**I noticed a bunch of people starting to gather around us, wanting to see a fight.**

**"Don't start a fight. You know what John said about drawing attention," a girls voice whispered whispered in my ear.**

**I nodded.**

**"Let them duke it out, but don't let them get back together. It will ruin our plans."**

**While we were taking Lainey and Aaron were whispering to each other. Lainey grab Aaron's arm and they headed into the hallway. Everyone else went bad to their seats disappointed that there wouldn't be a fight.**

**"What if they get together? How do we stop them?" I asked.**

**"We'll just eliminate Aaron."**

**"Isn't that a little extreme? And even if we tried to do that how would we kill him?"**

**"The pack will take care of it. I'm mean its all of us against just one vampire. How hard could it be?"**

**"But what if more vampires come?"**

**"Aaron. Vampires are weak. You saw what Zack did her. She didn't stand a chance."**

**"Yeah. So Annabell we still on for Friday," I teased.**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"You know the rules. Pack members can't date."**

**And with that she went back to talking with her "friends". She almost seemed happy. Annabell never had a good childhood. Her only friends were the pack. But even some of the pack members didn't like her, so that made me her best friend. The pack, a group a werewolves my dad assigned me to lead, had found Annabell almost dead. We had only bit her to keep her alive, but personally I thought she was better off dead. Life as a werewolf was never easy.**

* * *

So peoples whatcha think? Please comment/review!

-Nikki Adams


End file.
